iLost My Mind!
by fictionfanatic001
Summary: I am a huge Seddie fan, this is my prediction of what happens in the next icarly episode iLost My Mind. Also, please review, it means so much and please note that I do not own iCarly, but I wish I did, anyway please enjoy. :
1. Part 1

iLost my mind

Sam's POV

Freddie and I are standing out in the Ridgeway parking lot the night of the lock-in talking to each other face to face.

"look, I know its scary for you to put your feelings out there because you never know if the person that you like is going to like you back…everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't-"

_I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even pay attention to a word Freddie had said to me. At that moment my emotions took over my body, and absentmindedly I grabbed his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed him._

_About 12 seconds later (yes I counted) I pulled away, at that point I realized what I had done. Freddie seemed to be confused, which made me only feel worse. OH MY GOD, why did I do that! I thought to myself. I slowly back away from him._

"I-" Freddie said, still with a puzzled look on his face.

"sorry" I replied.

"its cool."

_There was an awkward silence. Freddie blurted out my name and tries to grab my arm, but I just ran from him. I could here him calling me, but I didn't turn back, I just kept going. It started raining. _

_When I was far enough from the school I sat down on a park bench and mumbled to myself, this couldn't be right, and that I was supposed to hate him, for the first time in my life I really began to wonder if I was as crazy as everyone else thought of me to be._

_After a while I see a women walking to her car, she looked a lot like my mom. I normally wouldn't do this, but I'm desperate I called out to her._

"Mom!"

She turns around and looks at me.

"Samantha?" she yelled.

She starts walking towards me and then sits down next to me.

"what are you doing here," I ask.

"well you weren't home so I couldn't send you to get me a smoothie, so I had to go and get one for myself, but more importantly, what are you doing here crying on a Saturday night, I thought you were supposed to be at the school?" she replied.

_I told her what happened between Freddie and I, for once I think she was concerned. I also told her that I might be in love with him, at that point I think she thought I really was crazy, she took me to her car, drove me to troubled waters mental hospital, and checked me in._

Its the next day and Freddie is banging on Carly`s apartment door. When she opens the door he barges in.

"Have you seen or herd from Sam." he asked.

"No, I thought she was with you!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie starts pacing around the room. "well she was…then she wasn't."

"I'm going to call her mom." Carly said.

She grabbed her phone and started dialing my moms number. She tells her that she checked me into the mental hospital, Carly and Freddie have Spencer drive them there to me.

The three of them arrive at the mental hospital and they spot Sam's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Pucket, do you mind if we see Sam." Carly asks

"Yah, she's on the 4th floor in room 93"

Freddie looks at Carly and nods his head. She goes up to my room and knocks on my door.

"Just a second," I said. I got up off my bed and opened up the door.

"hey, are you all right." Carly asks.

"yah I'm fine now." I lied.

There was yet again another awkward silence.

"I saw you and Freddie last night in the parking lot." she tells me.

"You did!" I was shocked to here her say that.

"Yah, when were you going to tell me that you liked Freddie?"

"I don't know, the first time we kissed I kind of liked him but it wasn't until recently did I realized I had feelings for him. Carly…I think I love him," I told her.

Carly smiles and then starts screaming "Sam loves Freddie!" I jumped behind her and covered her mouth.

"shhh! would you stop yelling!" I exclaimed.

"You love him!" she asked me.

"I-," I paused for a second to hear the knock on my door. I answered it, its Freddie."

He looks at me, and then looks at Carly. "Carly, do you mind if Sam and I have a minute a lone."

"no problem," Carly says, she walks out and shuts the door.

I walked back to sit on my bed, he follows me and stands at my side.

"Can we talk about the kiss?," he asks.

"Why, all were going to do is argue, besides even if I did like you, you would reject me anyway, your in love with Carly," I said.

_I tried to fight back the tears, but it was just to hard, a tear rolled down my cheek, Whenever I thought about Carly and Freddie, the two of them being together, I start to cry, because I desperately what to be with Freddie. _

Freddie sat down next to me. "Sam, look at me," Freddie says. I face him and continue crying as he spoke.

"I did like Carly, but after we had gone out for those few days, I realized that we could never be more than just friends. When Carly and I kissed before, I never really felt anything, but our first kiss, it had something more, it was special, and that's when I realized that I had feelings for you." Freddie took a second to wipe away the tears from eyes and then spoke again. "last night you took me by surprise, not only was I shocked from when you kissed me, but also confused considering all of the years that we have spent hating each other, I really didn't know what to think."

_I knew at that moment I had to tell Freddie how I really felt, the truth._

"our first kiss, there were sparks, that's when I first started having feelings for you too, but instead of just telling you how I felt, I hid those feelings with anger when I shouldn't have, and last night those feelings took over my body, I lost myself and kissed you. I'm sorry…again."

We both laughed, and then our eyes meet, we kissed yet again.

_When we pulled away I smiled at him and he smiles back. I feel like the luckiest person in the world!_

"So I guess I will see you later then," I said, we both stood up and started walking toward the door.

"yah, I guess so, text me when you get out of here ok?" he asked

"alright I will." I said

"bye," we replied simultaneously.

I shut the door behind me and slid my back on the door and screamed at the top of my lungs "YES!"

_Finally after all of these years, Freddie is mine, but little did I know, Freddie was still standing outside me door, he smiled and laughed to himself._

I know that there is more to the episode then what I have now, I promise I will continue this.


	2. Part 2

It's the next day, I am out of the mental hospital knocking on Freddie's front door. He opens it.

"hey babe." he says, I could have fainted right there! I was so in love with him!

"hey," I said happily. He puts his hands around my waist, while I touch his shoulders and we kiss for around 20 seconds. We both pulled away, we smile at each other as our foreheads touch.

"so I have been thinking about something?" Freddie says to me.

"yah, what that?" I reply.

"when are we going to tell Carly about us dating, we got to tell her at some point?" were still holding each other.

"hmm…I say that we just get it over with now, besides, Carly might be mad if we don't tell her until later on."

"yah, your right, lets tell her."

Freddie and I are now knocking on Carlys front door. Spencer answers it.

"oh you two are here, surprise. Surprise.," Spencer says sarcastically.

"Is Carly here," I ask.

"yah she's upstairs in the studio," he says.

Freddie and I take the stairs and walk up to the studio together to tell Carly our big news. We walk through the door into the studio.

"hey what are you guys doing here?" Carly asks while sitting on her beanbag chair.

"were always here," I replied.

"true, so what's up," she asks. Freddie and I both look at each other.

"Sam and I have something to tell you," Freddie says. "Sam," he says to me, signaling that I should start the conversation.

"well, remember last night, and all the things I said to you about at the mental hospital," I said.

"yah," Carly replies.

"well when Freddie came and in, we got the chance to tell each other how we felt." I signal Freddie to continue.

"so this is when we realized that…we…both had feelings for each other," Freddie says while he wraps his arm around me.

"look the point is…Sam and I are dating," he holds me tighter.

Silence fills the air…

"are you mad," I asked her.

Carly puts a smile on her face and says "why would I be mad. Look, if Freddie makes you happy and Freddie, if Sam makes you happy then it makes me happy that you two are happy together."

I gave her a half smile "thanks Carl's."

Freddie and I look at each other and smile, we hold each other and kiss. I block everything out of my mind, the only thing on my mind was Freddie and this kiss.

"Sam…Freddie," Carly says, I am still blocking her out.

She get closer to us as we continue to kiss. She looks at us both individually and pushes us apart, we both look at her.

"what?" I said to her in annoyed tone.

"do you mind?" Freddie shoots back.

"are you guys going to be doing this all the time," she asks us.

We smile at each other again.

"you tell us," I said, and we immediately start kissing each other again.

"well then," Carly says.

There is no reply.

"I'm just gonna go." she keeps looking back at us until she finally shut the door and let us be. Carly walks down stairs. When she is approached by Spencer.

"where is Sam and Freddie," he asks.

"upstairs kissing in the studio," she said.

"ok," it took Spencer a few seconds to think that statement through "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

Carly just laughs. "there dating now," she tells him.

"since when," he asks.

"yesterday…don't worry, I just found out too," she tells him.

"wow."

Gibby was knocking on the door, Carly walks up to the door and answers it.

"hey I borrowed Freddie's camera I'm here to return it," Gibby said.

"alright, bring it up to the studio," Carly tells him thinking that Freddie and I must have stopped kissing by then.

"KK."

Gibby starts walking up to the studio, when he reaches the door, right when he was about to go in, he realizes Freddie and I making out, little did we know that he was there. He set Freddie's camera near the door, took out his pear phone and took some pictures of the two of us. He headed downstairs.

"I'm out," Gibby said sounding completely disgusted. He leaves and shuts the door. Spencer and Carly both look at each other with a puzzled expression.

The next day Gibby (for some reason I have now clue why) is wearing a detective suit, he leaves Mrs. Benson a note to go room 15 C, witch is a dark room witch had been abandoned for around five years. Mrs. Benson walks through the door.

"what go you want Gibby," she said. She couldn't be more annoyed.

"I need to show you something its about Freddie," he said. With Mrs. Benson being the way that she is, she runs over to see. Gibby pulls up the pictures that he took of Freddie and I.

"Mrs. Benson…" Gibby says. Mrs. Benson puts her hand over her mouth. "your son Freddie…" she starts to freak out a little bit, Gibby continues, "is dating Sam." Mrs. Benson then takes her hand off her mouth and screams. She storms out of the room shouting "FREDDIE!"

While Mrs. Benson is making her way upstairs, Carly and I are in her apartment. I grab a peppy cola out of her fridge and walk over to her counter. Carly gets up off the couch and walks toward me. Freddie then opens the door and lets himself in, we smile, reach out for each other and kiss passionately. (yes this is the 0:16-0:17 in the trailer)

"well its nice to see your smiling again," he says sweetly. I blush, Freddie just smiles at me, were still holding each other and Carly is standing behind us watching.

"so you know what I was thinking," he says to me.

"what," I said. At that oh so perfect moment Mrs. Benson walks in, and let me tell yah, she was Pissed off!

"FREDWARD BENSON!" she screamed. We looked toward her and let go of each other.

_Freddie seemed to be very embarrassed but also very annoyed with his mother, but I could understand why, she was a freak! But sadly, now since were dating I cant continue telling Freddie how much I hate her. I actually felt sorry for Freddie, It made me think back to the times that Freddie's mom walked in on us before, it made me wish I wouldn't have said the mean things I have said to him._

"what do you want mom," he said to her.

"I want you to tell me why your dating that…thing," she said.

_I was really angry now! If only you knew how badly I wanted to punch, but I tried so hard to calm down and not think about rearranging her face, I knew if I did it could mess up Freddie and I relationship, and that is the last thing I want! Luckily I held the anger in._

"This "thing" is my girlfriend," he put his arm around me and continued, "you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date, and I choose to date Sam and your going to have to accept that, I`m sorry."

_I was so happy to hear Freddie say the things that he said about me, especially the part when he said that I was his girlfriend, that moment was just so unreal. That was the first time I had ever herd him stick up for not only himself, but me too._

"but Freddie you hate her," she said angry.

"I don't hate Sam," he looks straight right into my eyes and says "I love her." he kisses my forehead. Mrs. Benson walks out and slams her own appartment door.

"so, as you were saying," I said to Freddie.

"yah, so, I was thinking, that tomorrow the two of us could go out to dinner, how does that sound," he says.

"I don't know Freddie, I mean, do you really think that we could spend an entire night a lone without getting into some kind of argument," I remind him.

"Oh yah…well why don't we bring Carly along with us," Freddie asks.

Carly looks right at us and immediately says "WHAT!"

"Yah, you would just sit farther away from us and make sure we don't start fighting," Freddie says.

"Im up for that," I said.

"I don't know," Carly says.

"Please," I beg. Carly takes a second to think it all through

"ok." she replied. I went up to hug her.

"Thank you!"

"so it's a date," Freddie asks.

"it's a date," I said.

"I will pick you up here at 8:00pm," he says.

"ok, I cant wait," I replied.

"wear something pretty," he says.

"you know I will," I said.

We kissed and said our goodbyes, then I shut the door. I run to the couch and scream (again) "YES!" and only a few seconds passed when I had Carly go into the kitchen and make me some soup.

It was the next night at Carlys appartment. I am waiting anxiously for Freddie at Carlys door. I spot Freddie, right before he was about to knock on the door I opened it.

"Hey," I said, he hugged me. When we let go of each other Freddie took a good look at my slinky black mini dress.

"wow…wow, you look amazing Sam," he told me. I smiled.

"thanks, you do too," I said sweetly.

_Well he always does, I just never told him :)_

"thanks… well come on, let go eat," he told me.

"yes, mamas hungry," I say jokingly. Freddie laughs.

"the same old Sam, you gotta love her," he said. He takes my hand and we start to walk out the of appartment building.

Its that night at the resturant that we were going to, the waiter brings us to our table.

"Wow, Freddie you can really afford this," I ask.

"barely, I am using every penny I have to pay for this," he says.

"awwhh Freddie your so sweat, thank you," I said. He is holding my hand across the table. Our waiter brings us our food.

Now we see Carly being seated to another table by a waiter. She sits down. We look at her.

"Im soppost to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it," Carly says.

I turn around. "Pretty much."

Freddie bounces back, "we would really appreciate that."

_We now start talking about how amazing the food tasted here. When the bill came like always Freddie payed, he knew I wasn't going to. Hes so sweat, Im glad to have a guy like Freddie in my life :)_

Now the three of us were in the hallway between Freddie and Carlys appartment.

"I will be waiting for you inside," Carly said, she smiled and shut the door to her appartment.

"I had a great time with you tonight," Freddie says.

"me too, and thanks again…for everything," I told him.

"Your welcome…you think we should do this again sometime," he asked.

"definatly!," I said.

"alright," he said.

We smiled and said our goodbyes. I opened the door to Carlys appartment and Freddie opened the door to his, but then I remembered something…

I turned around, "Freddie wait!"

He turns around "yah."

I walk up to him slowly and smile, he smiles back. When I get close enough he puts his hands on my waist and I grab his arms and we kiss…again :)

I wrap my arms around his neck while he is still holding me. I come right out and say it, what I had always wanted to say…

"I love you," I said.

He smiles "I love you too."

_screw Creddie because Seddie won! This was the only thing on my mind at that moment, Finally, Seddie gets to happen!_


	3. update, I need your help!

Update, I need your help!

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and favorited my story, I really appreciate it, I cant thank you enough! I really want to write another Seddie story for you all, considering all of the positive feedback I have received on my previous story, but at the moment I have writers block and cant think of any ideas. This is where you come in! I am asking of all the people who enjoyed my story to write a review leaving me a potential idea of my next upcoming Seddie story, I will choose one of your ideas and incorporate that idea into the next story. I will give that person a private message here on fan fiction and that person will get recognition in every chapter of my next story (only your username will be reveled)! Just remember your idea should be general, and it should have to deal with romance between Sam and Freddie. Please write your review and tell me what should happen in my next story! The winner will be contacted on JULY 29****TH**** (no specific time) and also this "chapter" will be reposted with new information that same day with who is the winner and what the story is going to be about, I am so existed to see all of your ideas, thanks again!**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	4. 2nd update!

Thank you again to those of you who gave me some ideas either by putting it in the reviews or sending me a privite message. I had a really hard time picking consittering everyones ideas were really good. SeddieSUPERFAN101 gave me an idea I knew I could work with! So this is the winner! I promise at the end of every new story I will be having a new contest just like this! So, the idea for the upcomming story...Carly and Freddie are getting married. Sam leaves before graduation and comes back after colloge. Freddie starts to fall in love with her, and is having 2nd thoughts about the wedding. I think Im going to call it ifall for you, but im not sure. One more thing, my laptop is not working at the moment due to some security issues, and my desktop is curently getting fixed, so all I have left to use is my dad`s desktop so its going to be a little hard to update so it might be a while before you see the story pop up, Im sure I will have my computer fixed by the time september rolls around, but Im not sure, in the meantime I am going to try and update off of my dads desktop, whitch will be hard because he doesnt like me useing his desktop because its been around for 10 years and its really slowing down. Thanks for understanding :)

Fictionfanatic001


End file.
